God and Love of Many
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is abandoned by The Camps them saying he had a hand in Octavian's death. Lord Chaos turns up with an offer of Godhood with some of the domains from his faded son Eros. 100 years later of Percy being a god in secret Chaos tells Percy it was time he changed the Olympian Council and Camps...RATING: M, SEX SCENES, L HAREM, Percy/Zoe/Bianca/Artemis/Athena/Hestia/Nyx/Bellona/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is abandoned by The Camps them saying he had a hand in Octavian's death. Lord Chaos turns up with an offer of Godhood with some of the domains from his faded son Eros. 100 years later of Percy being a god in secret Chaos tells Percy it was time he changed the Olympian Council and Camps...

* * *

_**WARNING: Some sex scenes**_

_**Rated: M**_

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Percy couldn't believe how much had changed in 100 years since he was kicked out of the Camp's.

He was kicked out because people believed he was part of a 'conspiracy' to kill Octavian. Which was ridiculous. But Chiron and Annabeth said he should leave for a while. As everyone but a few had turned on him.

So he left alone in the wilderness he got an offer he didn't refuse and it changed his life. For what he would say now was for the better.

_Flashback _

_Percy sighed he was out here alone in the wilderness without anyone. He couldn't believe his Wise Girl told him to leave. All because some demigods said he had a part of killing Octavian. A so called daughter of Venus and a son of Zeus accused him? He couldn't believe people believed that. But he also learnt Annabeth had been sleeping with the son of Zeus._

"_Perseus I have an offer for you", a voice says _

_Percy pulls out his sword and turns to find a man looking at him._

"_Who are you?" Percy asks_

"_I am Chaos", the man says_

_Percy quickly bows at the Creator._

"_Don't need to bow. As I don't like it", Chaos tells him_

"_Why do you appear to me My Lord?" Percy asks_

"_None of my Lord crap. Just call me Chaos", Chaos tells Percy_

"_Alright Chaos what do you need with me?" Percy asks_

"_I want to make you a god. My son Eros has faded and he wanted you to replace him. Ananke already is ready to give you domains", Chaos explains_

"_What would I need to do?" Percy asks after a minute _

"_Attend Council meetings of the Primordial Council and in time the Olympian Council", Chaos explains, "You would also lead my army"_

"_Where would I live?" Percy asks_

"_I have a Castle ready here. So do you accept?" Chaos asks_

"_Yes my Lord", Percy replies_

"_Kneel and receive your domains and titles", Chaos orders_

_Percy kneels before Chaos and starts glowing gold, pink, silver, black and teal._

"_All hail Lord Perseus Jackson, Primordial God of Love, Lust, Sex, Desire, Passion, Arousal, Pleasure, Procreation, Ecstasy,_ _Orgasms, Harems, Euphoria, Bliss, Dominance, __Authority_, _Discipline_, _Loyalty, Honour, Bravery, Values, Worth, Relief, Protection, Leadership, Justice, Council, Fairness, Weapons, Combat, Battles, Battle Lines, Maps, Time, Infinitely, __Cartography,_ _Dedication, Duals, Secrets, Detection, Tides, Currents, Lakes, Rivers, Ponds, Beaches, Challenges, Instincts,_ _Unpredictability_,_ Resilience, Paths, Quests, Journey's, Fighters, Warriors and Heros. Minor God of Fire, Water, Magic, Oaths, Storms and Truth_. _Commander of the Universal Army of Chaos, Commander of the Primordial Council's Army, Dragon Rider, Stormbringer, Omega, Maelstrom, adopted son of Chaos, Ambassador of Chaos, Prince of the Universe, love to many!" Voices say, not just Chaos_

_Percy feels himself change, he felt something come out of his back. He felt his lower body parts change. He gasps at the feelings he was getting._

"_What do I look like?" Percy asks Chaos_

_Chaos shows him a mirror and Percy sees wings out his back. They were Black, Gold, Silver, Pink, Teal, Violet and Brown. He saw his features had changed and he could see his privates had been enlarged._

"_Do you like?" Chaos asks smirking_

"_I do. But want about the domains of a Love, Lust, Sex, Desire, Passion, Arousal, Pleasure, Orgasms, Ecstasy__ and Procreation and Harems?" Percy asks_

"_They are what they mean. But since your a Primordial those domains are stronger then Aphrodite has", Chaos replies_

"_What about love to many?" Percy asks_

_Chaos smirks, "As a love god you will have a Harem. Women will be drawn to you. You will need to bind them to you. You will have many, many lovers"_

"_What?" Percy stutters_

"_And since Circe attacked you years ago she has been given to you as a slave/concubine, same with Khione. You will also find other Goddesses will become loyal to you...", Chaos says_

"_WHAT?" Percy exclaims _

_Flashback Ended_

Percy chuckled at that memory. He had been shocked by that. But he got over it once he got advice from several gods. As well as his first lovers were Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo.

All his girls had his symbol on their shoulder as well as chokers around their necks symbolising he was their mate. They were his only. But he allowed his Goddesses mates to continue having demigod children as demigods couldn't be allowed to die out.

He had a castle on Earth it was very large. Enough to hold his girls and a majority of his army.

His Right Hands were Luke, Ethan, Michael and Castor, with Lee, Silena and Beckendorf close behind.

He was enjoying life at the moment. He cherished his girls as they all had to be loyal to him first. And they couldn't lie to him. They deferred to him first in meetings. They would be submissive. They had to obey him. They ha to keep his secrets. They couldn't keep secrets from him. They wouldn't wear clothes in his castle and especially alone. Clothes made them feel uncomfortable around there master and when he was with them they were compelled to have their clothes off. They also felt obliged to bow to him. They had a mind link and a link to know if they were in danger. Each soulmate had one brand on shoulder, a golden chocked with his symbol, a band around their ankle.

To them Percy would be loyal to them. He couldn't harm them. He knows if they are in danger or need help. With the brand he can hear conversations through his soulmates and can communicate with them through the brand or their mind link.

His slaves that he rescued had the same. But they had brands on their faces, feet and hands put on by the slave traders. They could never be removed. Along with magical chains that could retract on their wrists and neck. They had to sit on the floor when they sit with their masters except for meal time.

He had many Goddesses that he mated with Primordial Goddesses Lady Nyx, Lady Ananke, Lady Elpis, Lady Nesoi.

Titanesses Lady Selene, Lady Eos, Lady Metis, Lady Electra, Lady Asteria, Lady Mnemosyne, Lady Themis, Lady Maia and Lady Asteria.

Greek Goddesses Lady Eris, Lady Harmonia, Lady Hecate, Lady Nike, Lady Styx and Lady Tyche.

With Roman Gods Lady Lupa, Lady Bellona, Lady Libertas, Lady Pomona, Lady Justitia, Lady Flora and Lady Carmenta.

And he had two Goddesses bond to him as slaves/concubines in Lady Khione and Lady Circe.

He had a lot of Slaves/Concubines that he rescued. He couldn't break their bonds but he could make their lives better.

He also had three Olympian virgin Goddesses Athena, Hestia and shockingly Artemis.

He had bonded to all the other goddesses when they started to decide to bond. Even through they really didn't have a choice.

Hestia went first, followed by Athena. But Artemis had been really nervous. Which he understood.

_Flashback_

_Percy lead Artemis to his room. He could feel how nervous she was. And he felt how eager she was and confused. _

_Artemis couldn't believe she was doing this. Given up her independence to rely on a man. But she admitted Percy was the best choice. _

"_Turn into your 21 year old self. Strip", Percy demands _

_Artemis couldn't stop herself from obeying. Soon she was naked in front of him. He orders her on the bed and Percy kisses her breathless. Before he starts arousing her. She felt loved by Percy and he hadn't even taken her virginity yet._

_She felt him go lower to her entrance._

"_Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Archery, Wilderness, Forests, Chastity, and Childbirth. Member of the Olympian Council. Leader of the Hunt. Daughter of Zeus and Leto. One of the Archer twins and Twin too Apollo. I take you as my soulmate and bond mate and wife for all of eternity your mine, I take you __in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul,_ _and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you will defer to me when we have councils and remain by my side like I will yours. You will keep my secrets and keep none from me. You will never raise your powers or hands too me and I promise to do the same. I am your Master in private, your Lord in public and you will be submissive. You will be the age of at least 21 in my presence. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks preparing to take the most famous virgins virginity._

"_I accept Master. And give my oath", Artemis moans, "Please take me!"_

_Percy suddenly thrusts his cock inside of her and breaks her hymen. Claiming Artemis as his own. Sending multiple orgasms through her._

_Artemis feels the change in herself. She could feel the branding on her shoulder, the choker around her neck and the band around her ankle. Her mind felt restricted a bit but natural. She felt like she was made anew._

_She had the whole night with Percy as he taught her about love. By morning she was aching and walking funny, but she felt it was worth it. With a magical piece of jewellery nobody would now she was different now..._

_End of Flashback_

To this day he continued to she his bonded soulmates he loved them. As well as his bonded slaves.

They had different punishments between the two separate groups. His bonded soulmates punishment was withholding sex, making them watch as he pleased someone else, or paddling their backsides in front of everyone.

The Slaves bond had more serve punishments. They had the ones that his soulmates had. But also they got shackled in his dungeon and then given lashes with his belt. Those lashes lasted longer then normal and couldn't be healed by nectar or ambrosia.

But luckily punishments like that didn't happen often.

All his girls lived here but most of the Goddesses. Because Zeus would get suspicious. But they came once nearly ever week. As they craved his company and their sexual realise.

He had a couple of children from his soulmates. And he was allowed to interact with them along with his bonded as he was a Primordial and Prince of the Universe.

He watched over the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, also the demigods in the Hunters and Amazons and helped them when he could as he was allowed as the God of Heros, Fighters, Warriors and Quests. But he never let them know his identity. But they praised him lot.

Percy was happy with his life. His had the girls he loved. Children he adored. Respect he deserve. Friends who won't abandon him. Friends thought lost to death back fighting beside him.

But his domains where telling him important things were happening and things changing. He just knew it would effect his whole family and Army...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .2 **

* * *

Percy was making plans to extend his Castle and do some _major_ renovations. Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Dakota we're making suggestions. But his Castle already had 700 Bedrooms, just as many bathrooms, 10 Games Rooms, 400 Studies, 200 Sitting Rooms, 5 Conservatory's, 6 Library's, 7 Kitchens, 40 Dinning Rooms, 1 Great Hall, 25 Gyms, 20 Training Rooms, 70 Living rooms, 10 Meeting Rooms, 30 Conference Rooms, 5 Home Theatre Rooms, 5 Games Rooms, 6 Music Rooms, 6 Pools, 20 Spas, 20 Saunas, 25 Hot Tubs, 7 Steam Rooms, 3 Wine Cellars (Which Dakota and Castor wanted more off), 6 Armoury's and many other rooms. And the grounds of the Castle included several private gardens for his girls.

But his Castle also held and housed his Section of the Universal Army and Primordial Council Army. Mostly they were his friends who had died in wars.

They were discussing maybe added a couple more training rooms. As both armies had expended lately.

When he hears a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Percy asks still looking over the blueprints

"Master. Lord Chaos is here", his slave/concubine and secretary, Cissa says

Percy looks up in surprise. Chaos didn't come to Earth often. He actually preferred Percy to come to him.

"Send him in", Percy replies looking up

The doors open and Lord Chaos walks in, in his usual black suit that literary showed the cosmos in its design.

"My Lord", Luke, Silena, Beckendorf and Dakota says bowing

"Father", Percy says with a bow of his head of respect

"Lieutenant General Castellan, Major Beckendorf, Major Beauregard-Beckendorf, Lieutenant Spears, Son", Lord Chaos says nodding at each one

"What can we do for you Father?" Percy asks

"The Olympians need you. As war is approaching them again. There Council is not in good light", Lord Chaos tells him

Percy sits back, "Arty, Thena and Hes haven't told me anything. Then again they have been away for a few months. I know they must be hurting from so long away from me"

"Zeus has the Council locked in talks about how to lighten their Council's spirit and aura as well as prepare for what is coming", Lord Chaos reveals

"What would you like me to do?" Percy asks

"With your domains you will be able to help the aura/energy of their Council. Once you bring their Council into its modern era. You will likely have too take your place on it too. Zeus can't be a judge any longer at trials the curse his father gave him is working more", Lord Chaos replies

"We didn't know he had a curse", Luke comments looking interested

"He does. That's why he appears angry all the time. Perseus you will need to follow your domains of Instincts, Justice, Council, Fairness on this. You should choice new members wisely", Lord Chaos informs him

"I will do as you ask. But I believe they will need their Immortal Councillors help. Maybe one Roman and one Greek assistant on the Council for each God and Goddess. If they only have a Roman or Greek form they can have a boy and a girl of their child", Percy replies having to think

"I trust your judgement my son. I will inform them you will be coming to help", Lord Chaos says

"Will you be saying my actual name?" Percy asks curiously

"I will tell them you were once one of their demigods. That I turned to a god and named and adopted as my son. That is all they will need till you get there. I give you a week before you should appear before the Council", Lord Chaos replies

"I'll be there. But I'll have to explain a lot. I might find more mates as I join their Council. As it is I haven't set foot in their Camps for a hundred years expect dropping demigods off", Percy replies

"I wish you luck. Make sure you find out about this threat", Lord Chaos tell him

"I will Father. You have my word", Percy replies

"Good and select who you take with you carefully", Lord Chaos advises him

"I always do", Percy replies

"Good luck", Lord Chaos says disappearing in a flash of gold

"Show off", Percy mutters

"So what will we be doing Perce?" Luke asks causally

"Hang on Cissa!" Percy calls

"Yes Master?" Cissa asks coming in

"Please send for my girls that are here. Especially Zoe, Bianca, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Kayla, Katie and the other girl soulmates. The Slaves/Concubines can be told later. As well get Captain Castor Turner, Lieutenant Ethan Nakamura, Captain Michael Yew, Lieutenant Lee Fletcher, Corporal Michael Kahale, and Lieutenant General Michael Varus", Percy orders

"Yes Master", Cissa replies bowing before leaving

Soon his girls walk in bowing to him before sitting on the floor before his throne.

"What is going on Master Perseus?" Zoe asks

"We have a problem with Olympus", Percy announces

"What have they done now?" Ethan asks

Percy explains what Lord Chaos told him to the group. They all looked worried.  
"Who will you pick for the new Council? Master?" Bianca asks

"I will mediate and see what my powers tell me too do. But I won't most of you to come to Olympus with me. As you are all apart of the Universe Army of Chaos or the Primordial Council Army", Percy replies

"Will you be telling Artemis, Athena and Hestia your coming?" Piper asks curious

"No. They are locked in Olympus at the moment", Percy replies

"That will cause the Olympians some trouble", Hazel states looking amused

They all knew that not having their realise from Percy every week or so. Caused them to be uncomfortable, agitated and upset. And if Percy walked in they would act more submissive then normal.

So they knew when Percy walked into that Council room it was likely that Artemis, Athena and Hestia would act deeply to Percy's presence. They wouldn't be able to help themselves.

So this was going to be interesting. The girls were also looking forward for the confrontation that would go down between Aphrodite and their Master, Husband and Mate. As Aphrodite will soon learn that Percy was stronger in their shared domains then she could ever be…

* * *

_Olympus_

* * *

The Olympians were arguing still about how they would fix the aura off their Council. As well as trying to figure out the new threat. As monsters had been gathering and reforming more quickly and saying their boss would destroy Olympus. So Zeus hadn't let anyone leave till they found a solution.

Artemis, Athena and Hestia were annoyed at this. They hadn't seen their lover in a weeks. And it was effecting them badly. They just wanted to feel Percy again on them and IN them. They also wanted to taste him again! They were getting despite.

The Jewellery they wore to make their marks of being bound hidden they wanted to get rid off them. It was getting to the point they didn't care about the other Council Members or ANYONE knowing. They just wanted to be free to be with Percy.  
Artemis knew Apollo and her father were likely to react badly that she wasn't a maiden anymore. But they would have to realise that the soulmate bond with Percy couldn't be stopped. And she wondered what her Brother and Father would do when they learnt she had twins. The cutest 5-year-olds you ever saw. A mother was allowed to be bias after all.

Athena also worried about her fathers reaction at least she didn't have it as bad as Artemis and Hestia. She so wanted to be with Percy now. She had enjoyed these last hundred years. Even though she still had children with mortals as she had Percy's permission to do so. But she didn't allow anyone to take her the way Percy did. She only had children with her mind with those men. She had carried the children in her womb only by Percy. She wanted to see her children with Percy so badly she just hoped this situation would be sorted out soon.

Hestia sighed this was tiring watching everyone argue. She like her nieces needed to get to Percy. They needed to have their time with him before they got anymore agitated and frustrated. Hestia was also worried about if her family found out. Her brothers would be furious and overprotective. And she didn't know what her sisters would do. She knew Percy was their favourite demigod but this situation might be too much for her family to hear and accept quickly. Some might though.

Suddenly a black portal appears and out comes a man in a smart suit.

"Hello Olympians I am Lord Chaos", Lord Chaos tells them

All of them get on their knees bowing to the Creator. Only Artemis, Athena and Hestia didn't bow deep. As that right was reserved for their Master only.

"How can we help you my Lord?" Zeus asks respectfully

"It is what I can do for you", Lord Chaos replies casually  
"How can you help us?" Poseidon asks quietly

Poseidon hadn't been the same since his son had disappeared. He blamed both Camps for it. And had told Chiron off in front off everyone and he yelled at Annabeth for betraying his son. He was quiet now and depressed. As his favourite son was still missing after 100 years and Hades hadn't found him in the Underworld. His son had disappeared into thin air.

"I am sending someone to help you. He was a demigod I turned into a God and adopted as my son", Lord Chaos reveals

Artemis, Athena and Hestia share a look. Their Master was going to come here! They would get relief soon! They could feel their need intensifying.

"Your son?" Apollo stutters

"Yes. I adopted him some time ago. He is the one that also leads my armies. He will sort out your problems and have some of the Armies helping you. He is good at finding out things. He has trained his people well. He will fix the Council. But he will be a member on it and add members too your Council", Lord Chaos replies

"How would he choose who is worthy to come on Council?" Zeus asks  
"His domains will let him. You have one week exactly too he arrives. Be ready. He is just as powerful as me", Lord Chaos reveals

The Council gasps at that. They would have a person that powerful on _their_ council? And on _their _side?

"I leave you to think. By the way he will be bringing friends with him and a lot of surprises. They are called the Immortal Warriors", Lord Chaos tells them disappearing in a flash of gold.

Ares couldn't wait too this person arrived so he could challenge this so called powerful being.

Aphrodite looked forward to seducing this man. After all he wouldn't be able to resist her. A little sexy clothing, some Charmspeak and wine and he would be ALL hers.

Hermes was looking forward to hopefully the end of these endless Council meeting he was getting behind on his delivers.

Apollo was looking forward to meeting this powerful man. But he was distracting about thinking about what was wrong with his sister. She had been acting different these last hundred years but more so these past weeks.

The others all looked forward to meeting this man that could help them. But Zeus wondered if this being was so powerful that he might turn on them.

How could they trust a man they never met?...

* * *

_A Week Later…_

* * *

Percy had spent the last week putting into place his plans for what would happen today. He had decided who would probably need to be on Council. And to sort the aura and fairness of the Council.

Now he just needed them to agree. But he knew he would have to show them he was Percy Jackson. Otherwise this wouldn't work is what his domain of Instincts was telling him.

He was bringing several of his friends with him. As well as Zoe, Bianca, Piper, Hazel, Kayla, Katie, and Lou. His Goddesses soulmates wouldn't be coming but two of his assist slave/concubines Astoria and Astrid would be. Percy knew it would be dangerous to bring them as their behaviour would show more then the Olympians needed to know. But it would be out anyway once he got there as Artemis, Athena and Hestia would probably give it away as they hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Everyone ready?" Percy asks the gathered group

"Yes sir", they say

"Yes Master", his girls say

"When we get there please don't start a fight. This will be difficult enough as it is. Especially if my domains pick another girl", Percy orders them

"Yes sir/master", they all say

Percy now transports them too Olympus. All of them wearing hoods. Percy was going to be the only one that revealed himself.

A couple of Minor Goddesses where outside the double doors.  
"Tell the Gods the Immortal Warriors are here", Percy says with his powerful Charmspeak

"Yes my Lord", the Minor Goddess replies rushing in.

A minute later the doors open and Percy leads his group in. He looks over the Gods that he hadn't seen in decades. He saw his girls and felt how uncomfortable they were. They looked at him with hope

To the Gods shock Artemis, Athena and Hestia get off their thrones and bow in submission to the hooded man.  
"Rise my girls and take your seats on the Council", Percy tells them

They nod and move back to their thrones.

"What was that about?" Apollo asks

"Nothing that concerns you brother", Artemis replies swiftly  
"My Lords and Ladies these are some of the Army I command. Lord Chaos says you need help?" Percy asks them saving Artemis and Athena and Hestia anymore questions.

"Who are you?" Zeus asks

"I am the Prince of the Cosmos. Commander of the Universal Army of Chaos, Commander of the Primordial Council's Army, adopted son of Chaos, ambassador of Chaos, Dragon Rider, also known as Stormbringer, Maelstrom and Omega. But I am also known as…", Percy starts leaving them hanging

"Who are you really your Highness?" Zeus asks respectfully

Percy was surprised by that. But Chaos must have told them how powerful he was. So now the Olympians didn't want to anger him.

"Well Uncle you should know me", Percy stalls

Eyes widen at the form of address. Poseidon looks up feeling hope it couldn't be could it? Percy takes his hood and flings it back.

Messy black hair and sea-green eyes with swirls of pink, violet and teal in them greet them. They recognised him immediately. Standing in front of them was Percy Jackson.  
"Son?"

"Perseus?"

"Nephew?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 18/2/2020: Today is the 6th Anniversary of my Nan's passing. I dedicate this to her. Love you Nan always.**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

"Son?" Poseidon asks looking at Percy with so much hope in his eyes.

"Perseus?" Zeus asks looking at the suddenly appeared hero.

"Nephew?" Hades asks looking at his favourite nephew

"Yes it is me. Perseus Achilles Jackson", Percy replies smirking his eyes twinkling

Poseidon jumps off his throne and pulls Percy into a tight hug. Crushing his son too him. This was too good to be true! His son was here! And he was Lord Chaos son and so much more. How did all that happen?

"No need to crush me Dad I am really here", Percy chuckles smiling

He was happy to know his Dad still loved him.

Poseidon pulls back to really, _really_ look at his son. He had grown taller his was about 6'5 now. His eyes had changed not only with their colour. Which used to just be Sea-Green but now had swirls of pinks, violets and teals in them. But they looked wiser, older and sterner. They still held mischief but he seemed more sure of himself now like he knew _where_ he belonged. And he held a strong aura of authority around him.

But there were these wings coming out his back with a wingspan of 17 feet. They were Black, Gold, Silver, Pink, Teal, Violet and Brown. They looked dignified.

What had happened to his son to change him? Why would he accept Lord Chaos offer that held so much responsibility?

"Perseus where have you been all this time?" Poseidon asks his son, "How did you become Lord Chaos's son and heir? How…"

"Slow the questions Dad. Bit too fast. And some others might what to say something", Percy replies laughing

"Alright. But I would like answers", Poseidon tells him going back to his throne

"I can only give answers if it is the right time", Percy replies

"Percy! It is good to see you well" Hermes exclaims from his throne

"You too Hermes", Percy replies

"Look at you. You must be quite a Ladies man", Apollo comments

"Something like that", Percy replies smirking as he sees Athena, Hestia and Artemis blushing and squirming a bit more.

"Perseus you look….hot", Aphrodite purrs

Oh she wanted him and she would get him! He wouldn't be able to resist her.

Percy could feel the lust pouring out of Aphrodite and how smug she felt. Well she would be in for a shock. Her powers were nothing on his.

"Perseus how did you get to be Lord Chaos heir?" Zeus asks  
"When I was betrayed by the Camp. I was alone in the Wilderness when Lord Chaos approached me. And as people say the rest is history", Percy replies casually his wings flexing

"We sorted them out for you. Nico was pissed at them", Hades replies smirking

"How is the Little Goth?" Percy asks

"Good. He is pissed at you too you know", Hades replies

"I am sure I can make it up too him", Percy replies thinking of Bianca behind him.

"Who are those behind you?" Hera asks

"Girls…", Percy starts

Luke coughs.

"And Boys would you like to introduce yourselves? Starting with you Lieutenant General?" Percy asks glaring at Luke

"Why me?" Luke whines

"Because you I said so. And I'm your boss and your my supposed Right-Hand Man", Percy states to the Gods amusement

Luke groans this was going to go down _so _well.

"What's wrong your afraid?" Apollo asks smirking

"Your ALL just going to blast me", Luke replies making the Gods confused

Luke sighs and pulls off his hood. Gasps of shock happen around the room.  
"I am Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Lieutenant General and Right Hand Man of Lord Perseus, Member of the Army Warriors", Luke introduces himself

To stop fights from breaking out Lee steps up taking off his hood making Apollo gasp.

"I am Lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo, Lieutenant and Member of the Army Warriors", Lee announces before stepping back.

Michael Yew steps forward and lifts his hood and Apollo's jaw drops again.

"I am Michael Yew, Son of Apollo, Captain and Member of the Army Warriors", Michael Yew announces

Charles Beckendorf steps forward and lifts his hood making Hephaestus's eyes widen.  
"I am Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, Major and Member and Black Smith of the Army Warriors", Beckendorf announces

Silena steps forward next to Beckendorf and lifts her hood. Aphrodite's eyes go off Percy for a second to the daughter who betrayed everyone to just turn around at the last second to help the right side.

"I am Silena _Beckendorf_ nee Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, Major and Member of the Army Warriors", Silena announces smiling showing her engagement and wedding rings

"You married!" Aphrodite exclaims excitedly

"Yes. Been so for _many_ decades now", Silena replies stepping back.

Michael Kahale steps out and lifts his hood. Aphrodite briefly shifts to Venus for a second.

"I am Michael Kahale, Son of Venus, Corporal and Member of the Army Warriors", Michael announces

Castor walks up next and lifts his hood. Dionysus actually dropped his wine catalogue.

"I am Castor Turner, Son of Dionysus, Captain and Member of the Army Warriors", Castor announces.

Dakota steps forward and lifts his hood making Dionysus shift for a second to Bacchus.

"I am Dakota Spears, Son of Bacchus, Lieutenant and Member of the Army Warriors", Dakota announces

Lou Ellen then pulls her hood, next Katie Gardner, then Kayla Knowles.

Hazel then lifts her hood.

"Where have you been?!" Hades booms briefly changing to Pluto

"With Percy", Hazel replies simply smirking at her beloved.

"Why did you leave?" Pluto asks

"Frank cheated on me", Hazel replies like it was nothing, "And I found someone better"  
"Who?" Pluto asks

"You will find out", Hazel replies mysteriously stepping back.

Piper steps forward next. Her kaleidoscope eyes looking at everyone especially her mother.

"Piper were have you been?" Aphrodite asks taking her eyes of Percy again

"After Dad died. Percy found me. And I found my TRUE place", Piper replies calmly moving back to Percy.

Many of the Gods wondered what that meant. Percy nodded at Astoria and Astrid.  
"I am Astoria. I was saved by Ma…Percy", Astoria stutters out

"I am Astrid. I was saved by Mas…Percy", Astrid stutters out

The Gods frown wondering what was wrong with them. What were they going to call Percy?

Bianca steps forward to take the attention off Astoria and Astrid. And lifts her hood making Hades gasp.

"I am Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, Member of the Warrior Army", Bianca says calmly

Hades does something he hadn't done before. He gets off his throne and hugs his daughter tight.

"How?" Hades asks puling back

"Lord Chaos and Percy", Bianca replies simply

"Thank you Nephew", Hades replies

"Not really my doing Uncle", Percy replies hoping Hades would remember this when he learned about their bond.

At the moment Percy could feel Artemis, Athena and Hestia getting more aroused and _desperate_. They were squirming more. He also saw Artemis and Athena glaring at Aphrodite.

Zoe steps forward next and lifts her hood causing gasps.

"I am Zoe Nightshade, Member of the Warrior Army", Zoe tells them

Everyone was shocked by these returnees. They had many of their children back so they could get a second chance. They hoped anyway.

"So how will you help nephew? Lord Chaos mentioned YOU would appoint members to the Olympian Council", Zeus says getting the meeting back on track

"And I can. You will need to get the Roman Gods Bellona, Janus, Hercules, Pomona, Justitia and Virtus. They will bring great balance to the Council. As well as Hecate, Harmonia, Hebe, Thanatos, Nemesis, Persephone, Amphitrite, Ariadne, Karmanor and Meg McCaffery. I have one other coming soon"

"Why those?" Poseidon asks curious off his sons picks

Percy smirks, "That is for me to know for now. Till they are here and I can explain to THEM too. I have put thought into this"

"You have?" Zeus asks surprised

"Of course. I am NOT the boy you knew Uncle. I HAVE changed and you will learn that", Percy tells them

While they were talking Apollo had looked on shocked when Percy revealed himself. It was good to have him back. But as the meeting went he saw Artemis was squirming in her seat looking anxiously at Percy. She was also glaring at Aphrodite who was drooling at Percy's look.  
"Arty what is wrong?" Apollo asks his twin

"What do you mean?" Artemis asks

"You didn't react to Zoe's return or Bianca's. Your squirming", Apollo starts

"So are Hestia and Athena", Hera points out making eyes turn to the three.

"What IS wrong with you three?" Hermes asks

Percy knew he would have to say something. It was time.

"That would be me", Percy states sighing

"What?" they ask

"They are reacting to my presence. They haven't seen me in several weeks and they need my attention", Percy reveals

"What do you mean by that?" Apollo asks eyes narrowing

"Artemis, Hestia, Athena do you want me to tell them?" Percy asks the girls

"I believe it is time Master", Hestia replies softly

She shocked them by saying Master.

"Please Master can we finish this Council meeting later. I can't hold on much longer", Artemis whimpers squirming

"They will need to get the Gods you mentioned anyway. It gives us enough time to for you to take us Master if you go to one of our temples", Athena replies

"What are you talking about? Why are you three calling him Master?" Zeus booms

"Some of my domains cause me to have mating bonds. They become my wives, lovers, slaves and mates when we finish our bonding. The bonding is permeant. If they are away from me a lot that will cause them to act like they are", Percy replies

"What do you mean bonding? And wives and lovers?" Apollo growls, getting an idea of what he meant.

"Just that. To finish the bonding I must make love to them. Then they are bound to me for eternity and forever", Percy replies waiting for the explosion

"WHAT!" everyone but Artemis, Hestia, Athena and Percy's group shouts

"Artemis you're a virgin Goddess!" Apollo exclaims

"Hestia so are you!" Hades exclaims

"So are you Athena", Zeus booms

"We haven't been virgins in a hundred years", Athena reveals

"Jackson!" Zeus booms, eyes flashing and lightning was flashing around Olympus.

"It was Inevitable Zeus. They are meant to be mine. Once the bond starts it can't be stopped", Percy replies

"But how did we know since this? I should have sensed that they weren't virgins I'm the Goddess of Love!" Aphrodite exclaims

"That is because your now as strong as me Aphrodite", Percy replies

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asks

"Did you bewitch my sister?" Apollo growls

"I fought it would be obvious I am a Primordial God and _one_ of my domains is Love! And I have MANY domains related to Love!"

Shocked silence follows from the room. Nobody knew what to say…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated: 12/4/2020**

**Happy Easter. Have a Happy and Safe One.**

* * *

**Chapter .4. **

* * *

"You're a Primordial God of Love?" Poseidon asks shocked

"Yes. But it is one of my many, _many, _MANY domains. I will explain when everyone is here. But I think I should give Artemis, Athena and Hestia my attention. They will be too unfocused soon to be of any help to Council", Percy tells them all

"Please Master Perseus can we hurry this along?" Athena begs she needed him.

"Just you wait a minute", Zeus growls

"They won't be uncomfortable if you haven't kept them locked up in Olympus all these weeks. But you don't understand they need to be relieved otherwise they will get more and more uncomfortable and start begging more then they are now", Percy explains to them.

"We will stay with the Council unto you come back", Zoe informs him

"It shouldn't be long. I will use Time to my advantage", Percy says to his girls and friends.

"What you need to explain more. People don't act like that in my presence", Aphrodite states

"That is because I am more powerful then you. Artemis, Athena, Hestia come", Percy orders

All three jump off their thrones and quickly walk out with Percy.  
"Which Temple?" Percy asks them

"Mine", Artemis states taking his hand and flashing them to her Temple.

They appear in Artemis's Temple. All three girls were barely hanging on.

"I will be with Artemis first. You two just wait. I will use Time so it would be long", Percy says to them

"Yes Master", Athena and Hestia say

"Please, please be fast", Athena begs

Percy takes Artemis's hand and they move to her bedroom. Percy just following his instincts to get him there.

Artemis starts removing her clothes as Percy started kissing her lips. Percy pushes Artemis onto the bed as he kisses her lips to her moans. He uses his teeth to nip her nipples causing Artemis to moan.

"More please Master", she gasps

His hands more down and he pushes a finger into her wet core. She moans in pleasure.

"More please", Artemis begs

Percy continues to finger fuck her. Moving his fingers inside her dripping wet core. His head goes down and he licks her slit.

"Oh yesss", Artemis moans

"Your so wet", Percy moans

"Take me Master. Take me", Artemis begs, "I need you inside of me"

Percy teases her with probing her folds with his cock. He could feel the start of another orgasm. Suddenly he thrusts inside of her. Moving fast in and out. Artemis matches his thrusts as orgasm after orgasm rocks her body.

His lips we moving down her lips, neck and nipples as he made love too her.

Artemis felt him realise inside off her making her feel amazing.

"Oh Perseus", Artemis gasps over their orgasms

Soon Artemis was one VERY, very stratified Goddess.

Soon Artemis wanted to return the favour. She moved down to his cock and took him all in her mouth. He moaned as Artemis tongue wrapped around his manhood and her fingers stroked his balls. He thrusted his cock down her throat.

An orgasm rocks his body and he realises into Artemis throat. She chokes but swallows it all. It taste just as good as always.

Soon she and him were very satisfied. She was panting in his arms as he cuddles her to him.

"Thank you my love", Artemis says kissing him

"You were amazing as always Arty. Are you satisfied?" Percy asks her.

"Yes I will never go so long without this again", Artemis replies kissing him

"Now how about another round before I work my magic on Athena and Hestia?"

* * *

_Throne Room_

* * *

"When did Perseus take my sisters maidenhood?" Apollo asks not show how he felt about this.

"A century ago", Zoe replies

"How can you be ok with this? You're the biggest male hater", Hermes points out

"It is the bond we share with Lord Perseus. His domains make our bond stronger then any marriage ceremony could ever do", Bianca says for Zoe

"Are you happy Bianca, Hazel?" Hades asks his daughters

"More then you could possible know", Hazel says smiling happily.

Hades grumbles at this.  
"Why didn't you tell us...me?" Aphrodite asks her daughter

"Because it didn't need to be said yet. And we liked our privacy. Lord Perseus wanted to keep it a secret as long as he could", Piper replies smiling

"How many are in this gro…", Zeus starts

"Harem you mean", Katie says smiling happily

"He has trapped you like Hades did to Persephone!" Demeter argues

"No he hasn't. He didn't do this on purpose. His domains basically choice us as we are good matches for him", Katie replies to her Mother.

The Gods and Goddesses Percy asked for start to arrive and Hecate beams seeing Lou.

"I am sorry I haven't seen you in two weeks. Is Lord Perseus here?" Hecate asks her hugging her

"He is. He is 'taking care' of Artemis, Athena and Hestia", Lou replies returning her Mothers hug.

"You know where they have been?" Zeus booms at Hecate

"Of course. I am part of this", Hecate replies

"So am I", Bellona replies

"So am I", Justitia adds

"And I", Harmonia says smiling.

"And I", Pomona says smiling too.

Zeus goes red hearing this. Who else was in Perseus's little group? How come he didn't see this?

Poseidon was shocked but proud of his son. Who wouldn't be? But Poseidon looked at his brother he would have to watch him. Zeus looked ready to explode.

"What are you all talking about?" Amphitrite asks

"I live with Lord Perseus as part of his Harem", Lou states

"Harem?" Persephone asks

"We ALL but the boys and Silena are bound to Lord Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon", Katie replies

"We can only be another if he permits it", Kayla adds

"Perseus is back?" Amphitrite asks frowning.

She still didn't like her Step-Son. She thought for sure he had been gone for good. How could he just come back?

"Why is he back?" Ariadne asks  
"Lord Chaos sent him here. And we found out he has taken Hestia, Artemis and Athena's virginity's a century ago", Hephaestus fills the new comers in.

"I don't know weather to clap Percy on the back or kill him for taking my sisters maidenhood and my daughters", Apollo grumbles.

How could Arty keep this from him? How did she even do it?

"Why are we here?" Karmanor asks

"Because you all we be making up a new Council", a voice says

They all turn to the doors to see Percy standing there. His wings outstretched. Next to him looking dazed but happy were Artemis, Athena and Hestia. All had happy grins on their faces.

"That was fast", Hermes comments

"Use my powers. It was actually a lot longer for us", Percy replies smiling.

"Master Perseus", Hecate, Bellona, Harmonia, Justitia and Pomona say going over to him bowing and kissing his lips.

"Ladies", Percy replies returning each off their kisses.

"What are you doing here Master?" Harmonia asks curiously

"Father Chaos sent me here", Percy replies simply

"Your Chaos's son?" Amphitrite asks in disbelief.

"Yes Step-Mother. I was adopted by him after I was thrown out off Camp", Percy replies nodding at Amphitrite in respect.

"But that can't be", Persephone states

"Your nothing special", Hercules says glaring at Percy.

"Do you really want to challenge me Hercules?" Percy asks calmly

"You bet I do. Your nothing compared too me", Hercules replies arrogantly

"How about this Hercules and Ares can BOTH fight me. And if they win I'll leave and if I win you will do as I instruct. Make your decision Zeus and Council", Percy bargains with them

Percy watches as they talk it over. Poseidon didn't want his son fighting them. But he had to trust his son.

"Very well", Zeus booms, "But WHEN they win you will answer too me and stay away from my daughters and sister"

Percy rolls his eyes and so do everyone else in his group.

"Deal", Percy replies

Percy snaps his fingers and they appear in an arena. That shocked the Olympians that Percy could take them all to a different place without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Prepare to fight. Lady Lupa and my Zoe will be the judges. Everyone else take your seats", Percy announces as Lupa appears in her human form.

Nobody had to know Lupa was one off his Ladies too.

Ares and Hercules get in their armour.

Everyone looked at Percy who was in light armour and with dual double-bladed swords in his hands.

"The winner is the one left standing. To be eliminated from the competition is a death blow withheld or being knocked unconscious. Do you all understand the rules?" Lupa asks everyone

"We agree", Ares, Hercules and Percy say

"Then on the count of three…", Lupa starts

"One…Two…", Zoe starts

But Hercules's already launches himself at Percy who was ready and met Hercules sword with his own while using the other sword to block Ares.

The fight was fast paced. As Percy was just as good as the God of War and the God of Strength.

Poseidon and everyone one else were in awe at Percy's skill. Especially when Percy draw first blood. Soon Hercules was knocked out with a death blow withheld. He looked furious at it and then Ares was knocked out cold. Shocking everyone that the fight had _barely _lasted 5 minutes.

Ares was coming around and tries not to blush in embarrassment.

"You punk", Ares snarls and tries to throw his sword at Percy.

Percy just flips and catches the sword mid air. And has the swords at Ares and Hercules throats to stop them from cheating anymore.

"The winner of the match is Lord Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Universe, Adopted Son of Chaos, Commander of the Universal Army, Commander of the Primordial Army, Ambassador of Chaos, Dragon Rider, also known as Stormbringer, Maelstrom, and Omega", Lupa says

"And Primordial God of Love, Lust, Sex, Desire, Passion, Arousal, Pleasure, Procreation, Ecstasy, Orgasms, Harems, Euphoria, Bliss, Dominance, Authority, Discipline, Loyalty, Honour, Bravery, Values, Worth, Relief, Protection, Leadership, Justice, Council, Fairness, Weapons, Combat, Battles, Battle Lines, Maps, Time, Infinitely, Cartography, Dedication, Duals, Secrets, Detection, Tides, Currents, Lakes, Rivers, Ponds, Beaches, Challenges, Instincts, Unpredictability, Resilience, Paths, Quests, Journey's, Fighters, Warriors and Heros!...", Zoe announces

"Minor God of Fire, Water, Magic, Oaths, Storms and Truth!" Lupa finishes

Shocked silence fills the arena. As all of Percy's titles come out for the Olympians too hear. And the jaws of the Olympians dropped as they realised just how powerful Percy was.

They were definably not going to get on his bad side…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
